roses on the graveyard
by M.Shelley
Summary: an undertaker x reader fanfiction, hope you'll like it. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_Readers POV_

I ran through the streets of the big city. The yells coming after me let me frown for as my followers had to be here too at once. "Thief, thief! Catch her! Police! Thief !". The merchant seemed to be very angry at me right now for the loss of three of his apples so may if I get caught I'd not tell him about his money. With a last look back I disappeared near the harbour.

It's not as I would like to steal, I just had to stay alive for the next two weeks, when my ship would bring me to London.

_Undertakers POV_

England isn't known for its good weather, is it?

Well, today the rain is falling and it seems not to have an ending soon. Unfortunately that doesn't seem to stop the crowd from storming into my beautiful, former silent shop. Some of them just seek for a place to stay as long as the rain goes on, what I understand (more or less), but a lot of them want me to go out in the rain and take their ancestors from their homes, others have brought them with them, while others are seriously asking me, why the funeral of their relatives has to be tomorrow. Ugh, so much human madness.

"Cookies?" , I ask. "Ew! Of course not you, you, you … whatever!" a young noble half shouted, half stuttered at me. "Is this supposed to be an insult?", I ask quietly. "Of course it is." repeated her highness. I smiled, turned to a stranger, putted him on the shoulder and spoke loudly, so the whole shop could hear me:"Did this little brat just tried to insult me? Oh, she first has to learn how to insult someone obviously smarter than her." At this point I saw the shocked expression on everyone's face, especially the stranger before me, who seems to be a quiet handsome, but dirty, young woman. She looked at me with wide, brown eyes,... But before I could loose myself too much in them I recaptured my composure and set my usual grin up. "Maybe everyone should go now, don't you think?" I asked in a tone, that almost sounded like an insane one, and suddenly everyone runs out of my shop like if there where hungry lions behind them.

"Oh insanity is such a usable thing...", I muttered while going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Readers POV_

Everyone ran out of the shop immedeatly, but I just stood there and stared at this … man, I think.

He doesn't seem to notice me anymore, well with those bangs before his eyes I suppose he hardly notices anything which doesn't give a sound.

He grinned widely and went in the other part of the room where a big bookcase was. Humming a little melody he seemed to search for something.

I went over to the bookcase silent as thieves are and took a look on the titles. "John Wilson" , "Mary Rosewell" , "Gina Lampresi" , were a few of them. Quite strange, even for this individuum. Then two of them caught my eye: The first one was as the others, brown and not very big. It only stood out to me because the name sounded familiar "Mary Jane Kelly". I've met a few people who told me about her two months ago I think. She's supposed to be a prostitute in Whitechapel, where those murders were. What is this book? His notes about meetings with this woman or maybe the notes about her autopsy. This thought made me shiver and my gaze flew over to the second book next to it. It wasn't like the others for it was red and slimmer than the other books. The title was "Ciel Phantomhive".

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a hand clenching in my shoulder so strong that I let out a small yelp and a voice suddenly deep an full of ice "What the hell do you think you're doing over here ?"

_Undertakers POV_

I'm getting older I know, but this fast?

I just missed that a human merely stood in front of the bookcase as if to read them. Sure the words were harsh but some of this population have to be stopped before it's got worse. She yelped at my grip, this made me sorry, but her face expression was so funny again. There she stood in front of me in pure agony. As if I was yet to kill her. _Maybe later,_ I thought, _but what a pity for the world. _The thought surprised me as well. _Oh Undertaker you're getting old, surprised by your own thoughts, maybe you should bury yourself in one of the coffins instead of sleeping in them. _

Suddenly I felt sad.

A sadness that had overcome me very few times in my life. I felt the weight of immortality, the loss of all the loved ones, my family, they are so long gone, I couldn't even remember the names of my parents or siblings neither their looks, just the feelings I had around them are present, and I felt shame for that. Not only for that I felt the shame for I never managed to start a family. Sure, I had many lovers but not to marry, only to love for a few months, not to have children with them, they were wrong for this issue.

And there was this young woman, almost a girl. Standing in front of me with wide eyes, full of life, so young but so full of fear that I caused.

I sighed, let go of her shoulder and suddenly everything went black.

_Authors Note: The story had just taken her own way. I don't know if that is good or bad we'll have to wait and see. I never thought of a sad Undertaker before I wrote this chapter._

_Anyway thanks for the sweet reviews._


End file.
